


Secret Admirer

by awesumgurl3



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesumgurl3/pseuds/awesumgurl3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has a secret admirer and will stop at nothing to find them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave ur thoughts and prompts and oneshot ideas thx for reading

Your smile makes the stars look like they aren’t shining. 

The yellow sticky note with the text falls onto the tiled floor. Alex picks it up.   
“What?” She says, aloud. She grunts and puts the note in her duct taped (for decoration) binder.

She doesn’t think about it for the rest of the day.

/\

The next day, Alex feels exhausted. She had a soccer practice yesterday, and her relationship problems with Servando don’t help. They seem to be arguing more and more. Every word is more and more hateful.

Smile more. I hate seeing you sad.

Alex puts the note with the other in her binder. She thinks nothing of it.

/\

Later that day, Alex catches Servando making out with Morgan Brian, the head cheerleader, in the hallway.

“Servando!” She yells. They turn both like a deer in headlights. Their clothes are disheveled and Alex thinks kissing isn’t all of what’s been going on.

Morgan is red, and Servando looks uncomfortable. “Alex,” he starts, walking towards her with his hand out. “Baby, I can explain.”

“No!” Alex yells. “We’re done!” She storms off into her next class, unaware that someone is standing around the corner watching the whole scene.

/\

I could treat you better.

This note is the day after her situation with Servando. She knows that that is exactly what the person is talking about; no one else knows about her and Servando’s ongoing problems, with the exception of Kelley, and the notes definitely aren’t from her. Servando is out, and Morgan Brian is too.

Alex is beat.

/\

Over the next couple of weeks, she receives so many notes that she has a baggie full; they can’t all fit in her pencil pouch anymore. Some are as short and sweet as ‘have a good day’ or ‘you’re beautiful’, while others are longer and filled with so much emotion, Alex can’t help but to feel her heart grow eighty sizes big. She can’t believe that someone is taking time to make her feel so special and cared about.

/\

At lunch, Alex sits with Kelley O’Hara and Ali Krieger, along with Sydney Leroux. The rest of the student population is dispersed unevenly in the cafeteria.

Kelley is talking about Full House coming on Netflix when Alex speaks up.

“Guys?” The three girls turn their heads.

“What’s up, Al?” Sydney asks.

Alex swallows. “I have something to tell you.”

Kelley gasps. “Did Servando get you pregnant?”

Alex turns red. “No! We aren’t even dating anymore,” she whispers.

Ali tilts her head. “You broke up with him?”

Alex licks her lips. “I saw him making out with Morgan Brian.”

Sydney’s eyes widen. “No way! That cheerleader girl?” She shakes her head. “I always had an iffy feeling about that chick.”

Kelley engulfs her friend in a hug. “You don’t need that butthole, Lex.”

Ali nods. “Yeah! You’re better off without him.”

Alex smiles a little. “Thanks. But that isn’t what I wanted to talk about.”

Kelley’s puzzled. “It isn’t?”

Alex shakes her head while pulling the baggie full of sticky notes out of her messenger bag. She passes it to Kelley. Kelley takes one out of the bag.

“’Until I saw you, I never knew what it was like to look at someone and smile for no reason at all.’” Sydney giggles. “What? Did Servando write that before you guys broke up?”

Alex rolls her eyes. “No! I don’t know who wrote it! That’s the issue.”

Ali tilts her head. “You don’t?”

“No. I’ve been getting them every day for about a month and a half. I don’t even know who’s handwriting that is.”

“So you have a secret admirer…” Kelley states, somewhat catching on.

Alex nods with a duh look on her face. Ali puts her hand over her heart.

“That’s so sweet, Al.” She takes another note out of the bag. ”’You’re beautiful without even trying. I hope you know that.’” Sydney and Ali ‘aw’ in unison.

“We need to find this person, Al. This adorable.” Ali takes a bite of her sandwich. “And if you don’t want to date ‘em, I will.”

Alex breathes in. “Can one of you watch my locker, see if you find anything?”

Ali raises her hand. “I will!”

Alex nods. “Awesome. Can you do it after school today?”

Ali nods. “Sure.”

Alex smiles and hugs each one of her friends. “Thanks for being easy to talk to, guys.”

Sydney smiles back. “What are friends for, Baby Horse?”

The bell rings, and the foursome is off to their respective classes.

/\

Tobin Heath is about to walk around the corner, a sticky note in her pocket. She’s wearing a plaid yellow and pink Polo button down, jeans, and Sperry’s. Her glasses sit perfectly on her face. She sees Ali Krieger standing there, right at the corner. It looks as if she’s looking for something. She looks up and down the whole hall over and over, not discreet at all.

Tobin decides to be nosy. What does she have to lose?

“Hi.” Tobin speaks, somewhat nervous. Maybe talking wasn’t a good idea.

Ali turns around. “Hi? What’re you doing Tobin?” Tobin and Ali know each other from science class.

“Just going to the library to do so studying. You?”

Ali licks her lips. “Alex has a secret admirer, and I’m trying to help her catch him.”

Tobin feels her heart soar. Alex is trying to find her. To a certain degree, Alex cares. Even though she wasn’t a him, this was progress, right? Alex knew she existed, somewhat you could say.

“Really,” Tobin asks.

Ali nods. “Tobin, the notes are adorable. Alex is so touched.”

Tobin tries not to show her excitement. “She is?”

Ali smiles. “Yes, most definitely. I’m looking to see if I can find the guy.”

Tobin smiles. “Cool. I hope you find him. Bye.”

Ali waves.

Tobin will have to be slicker now that Alex has a watchdog; she isn’t ready to come out just yet. She makes her way to the girls’ locker room. She cuts through the library. Ali does not see.

/\

Tobin opens the door to the sticky area. There are gym bags everywhere and from inside she can hear Coach Ellis’ whistle.

Alex’s locker is easily recognizable; it has a huge FC Barcelona sticker on it, and several pictures of her with her club team are on the front. Tobin decides to write a new note with a spare in her pocket. She scribbles the print down and slides it in the slits.

She hears footprints and turns red. What now? She looks around for a place to hide. She quickly goes into a stall in the attached bathroom and locks the door. She stands on the toilet cover. She never feels more stupid than she does now.

A girl whistles. Tobin automatically recognizes the voice as Ashlyn Harris. She is blonde, a surfer, and next to Alex, the most craved girl on the team.

“Those sprints are something, Baby Horse.”

Alex’s nickname. Tobin’s heart freezes. She could be revealed in a matter of minutes. Seconds, actually.

Alex shrugs. “They were whatever. “

Kelley rolls her eyes. “’They were whatever,’” she mocks. “You’re the only one who can run them without getting tired.”’

Lockers are opening and shutting and Tobin feels her brain racing.

“Kell!” Alex picks up the yellow note with blue Sharpie scrawled on it.

“’I know you’re trying to find me. Patience is key.’”

Sydney gasps. “No way! Someone was in the locker room?!”

Alex grins. “Obviously.” She checks the floor for any clues. The rest of the team is milling about, not noticing a thing.

“What’s that?” Kelley points at a shiny object on the ground. Sydney picks it up.

“Ew! It’s an Arsenal keychain.” Tobin checks her pockets and curses in her head.

Alex clears her throat and holds up the keychain. Everyone looks up. “Does this belong to any of you guys?”

Pinoe giggles. “Arsenal? No way! They’re trash.”

Everyone else mutters ‘no’.

Kelley grins. “We find the owner of that, we find your secret admirer. Is there anything else on it?”

Alex turns it over. T.H. is engraved in the keychain.

“T.H.”

Everyone is puzzled. “Who could that be?” Abby, a forward, asks.

Alex shrugs. “I don’t know, but I’m going to find out.”

/\

Alex touches base with Ali the next day.

“How’d it go?”

Ali shrugs. “I saw no one put anything into your locker.”

“So you saw no one?”

Ali scratches her head. “I saw this one person.”

Alex’s ears perk up. “Who?”

“Her name’s Tobin.”

Alex wrinkles her nose. “Tobin?”

Ali nods. “Yeah. She’s in my third period. She’s shy and really smart.”

“What was she doing on campus after hours?” No one wants to be at school after it’s let out, unless they have a practice or extracurricular activity.

“She was going to study in the library.”

“GEEK!” Sydney yells. Alex slaps her arm.

“Tobin…what’s her last name?”

Ali thinks for a minute. “Heather…no….Harrison…no.” She pauses. “Heath! Tobin Heath.”

Alex smiles. T.H. “I think we have our secret admirer; I just need a little more evidence to be sure.”

/\

Alex goes home and searches ‘Tobin Heath’ on Instagram. Her account is luckily public.

Alex’s eyes widen. There are over eighty photos, but the ones that stand out are pictures of Mesut Ozil, Joel Campbell, and Alex Sanchez. All Arsenal players.

There are several selfies, as well. The girl has glasses, shoulder length hair, and an obvious obsession with Polos. There are other pictures of her dog, which is named Star. It’s a terrier mixed with pit bull.

Alex picks up her phone to send a GM.

To Ali, Kell: Well, Tobin is the one. I looked at her Insta and found pretty much all the proof I needed. Arsenal pictures. A lot.

Kell: Great! Are you going to confront her?

Ali: Maybe you should let her come out on her own terms.

Alex stops to think. That was a good point. There must be a reason Tobin’s hiding.

Alex: Good point, Ali. I’ll sleep on it. Night. Thx for ur help u guys.

Kell: Night.

Ali: Sleep tight, you guys.

/\

The next morning, Tobin wakes up and her heart is racing already. She isn’t even on the campus. She’s stupid, she tells herself. If Ali Krieger told Alex about their meeting in the hall, she was dead. She thinks back. She didn’t even hear her keychain hit the locker room floor. Yet and still, how could she be so careless?

She composes her longest letter yet at her desk in the corner of her room. A sticky note is too small; this one takes a full page of notebook paper. After she’s done, she gets dressed in a blue sweater, jeans, and instead of her usual Sperry’s, Converse. She puts on her glasses and grabs her JanSport backpack. She’s ready to start the day.

What might come of it, she isn’t so sure.

/\

Alex walks to her locker, expecting a yellow sticky note to hit the tiled floor. She can’t deny that she’s surprised when a folded piece of notebook paper falls on the ground. She bends over and picks it up. The page is filled with text. Tobin’s handwriting is neat as always.

Dear Alex,

I know that you want to know super badly who I am. I hope I’m not creeping you out; I simply wanted to show you how special you are to me. I know that you’re also probably wondering why I am hiding. The answer is simple.

I truly don’t think I’m good enough. 

I’m not a jock, cheerleader, or superb talent. I’m just me. I’m not popular, cool, and no where good enough for you. You’re amazing at soccer, beautiful, and all around have so much going for you. You have boys and girls worth thirty times more than me, that are fifty times more popular than me, and one hundred times better than me begging for your attention, and they would die if you took them out on one date. I know deep down that I can’t compete with that. As much as I could treat you like a queen, I know they’re much more appealing to you. I don’t want you to be disappointed when you find out the truth.

I hope that even if I’m not that person, you do find someone who cherishes and cares about you. Servando didn’t treat you right. I could see it in your eyes when you were around him. Everything seemed so forced. I saw him kissing Morgan Brian, and he’s so stupid to do that to you. I saw how your face looked, and let me tell you, I’d never treat you like that.

You deserve so much more, Alex.

From,

S.A.

Alex can’t believe what she just read. So much emotion, so much feeling on one page. How was it a person she barely knew had made her feel better about herself in the past three months than Servando had for eight? Alex has learned something: time doesn’t define a relationship.

/\

That day at lunch, Alex makes it a point to find Tobin Heath. To thank her and tell her how much she appreciated everything.

She scans the cafeteria, and sees no sight of the shorter girl. Alex texts Kelley and Ali and neither of them know. Ali suggests that she tries the library, and granted, she’s right. Tobin Heath is sitting in the corner of the humongous room reading. She looks intrigued and as if it’s the best book she’s ever held in her hands.

Alex approaches the table. “Hey.”

Tobin quickly looks up turning bright red. Alex Morgan was talking to her. To her. On her lunch break when she could be talking to Ali or Kelley or anyone else. Tobin feels accomplished.

“Hi, Alex.”

Alex smiles and pulls the keychain out of her pocket. She holds it out. “Is this yours,” she whispers.

Tobin sheepishly nods. “Yeah…thanks.”

Alex takes a seat. “You’re really sweet, you know.”

Tobin looks up. “Huh?”

Alex giggles, and Tobin swears her heart stops. “Yeah. Anyone who would take the time to write heartfelt notes to me is special. I appreciate it so much. Thank you.”

Special. Appreciate. Thank you. The words sounded foreign to the bookworm.   
Tobin smiles. “You are special.”  
Alex clears her throat. “Just one problem.”

Tobin feels herself sink. “What?”

Alex moves to where she’s a half inch away from Tobin’s face. “Don’t ever call yourself a disappointment. You aren’t. You treat me better than my own ex.”

Tobin’s breathing is hitched, and she can’t believe what’s happening. It seemed like a dream. Tobin nods.

“O-ok.”

“I’m taking you out on a date.”

Tobin can’t believe her ears. What the hell?

“Excuse me?” Tobin asks, puzzled. She pinches herself under the table. This certainly is not a dream.

“Unless you don’t want to,” Alex teases. Tobin turns pinker than before.

“No!!” The librarian gives her a look. She apologizes with her eyes to the older woman.

“I do. I’m just surprised. That’s all.” She states, gulping.

“Why? You’re sweet and it’s so cute how flustered you are.” Alex teases her even more by moving her chair closer the other girl.

“Cute?” Tobin has to tell herself to breathe. How is this possible?

“Mhmm.” Alex runs her fingers lightly up Tobin’s sweater covered arm. “And how you’re reading your book. Just adorable. “ She smirks.

Tobin is white by this point. Don’t pass out, she tells herself over and over. She lets out a breath.

“Th-thanks.”

Alex grins. “What’re you reading?”

Tobin’s forgot all about her book. What was it about, again?

“Oh, um, just A Tale of Two Cities.”

Alex licks her lips. “I read that in English III last year.”

Tobin nods. “I’ve read it twelve times.”

“You like Charles Dickens that much?”

Tobin looks down. “I guess.”

“Why do you hide?”

Tobin’s confused.

“Why do you hide away from everyone?”

Tobin shrugs. “No one can hurt me in here. Me and pages and ink.”

Alex laughs. “How would you like to eat lunch with me, Kell, and Ali tomorrow?”

Tobin’s jaw drops. Again. “Y-yeah. If it’s not a problem.”

“It won’t be,” Alex rasps.

Tobin shivers in the room that already feels like it’s one thousand degrees.

“How’d you know it was me?”

Alex laughs. “I found the keychain in the locker room with your initials. Ali said she saw you in the hall and told me that your last name was Heath. After that, I went home and looked you up on Instagram. I figured it out by all the Arsenal pictures.”

Tobin mentally face palms herself. She literally left a trail.

“Oh.” She blushes.

Alex swallows. “You know, you could’ve talked to me.”

Tobin smirks. “You’re Alex Morgan. How could someone like me talk to someone of your caliber?”

“We’re talking now.”

Tobin is silent.

“I’m not some alien, Tobin. There’s no need to act like I’m Mia Hamm or some superstar. I’m just like you: in high school, trying to move on to bigger and better things.”

Tobin nods. “But you don’t understand how amazing you are to me.” Tobin has been pining over this girl since eighth grade; of course she won’t admit that, but it’s true.

Alex turns pink. “I appreciate that, Tobin. I truly do.”

If only she saw herself in my eyes, Tobin thinks. The bell suddenly rings.

Alex stands up at nearly the same time as the other girl. Alex steps forward and wraps her arms around Tobin. Alex chuckles when she feels the girl shaking.

“Hey, it’s ok.”

Tobin knows she’s embarrassing herself, but she can’t stop. Alex smells like a mixture of a soccer pitch and pineapple, and it’s the best scent Tobin’s ever been exposed to.

Tobin smiles into the crook of Alex’s neck. Her skin is soft.

Eventually, they have to pull away and Tobin can feel a sense of irritation coming on: her moment was taken from her too quickly. She wishes that the rest of her life could be like the amazing forty five minutes lunch was. Her favorite girl and everything peaceful.

Alex looks down at the brown eyed girl. “Lunch tomorrow. What’s your third period?”

“Science class, um, Mrs. Dillard. E203.” Tobin states.

Alex winks, and Tobin’s nearly had it. “Ok. I’ll pick you up and we can walk to the cafeteria from there.”

Tobin smiles. “Cool.”

Alex takes the sticky note that’s bookmarking Tobin’s novel, and a pen out of her messenger bag. She scribbles down her phone number.

“Here ya go. Can I have yours?”

Tobin smiles, sheepishly. “Y-yeah.” She writes her number on Alex’s arm. Alex smiles at the familiar penmanship.

“Well, I would stay and talk to you longer, but I have French.”

Tobin nods, understanding. “Yep, I have history.”

“Bye.”

Tobin blushes and waves. “Bye.”

She watches the forward saunter off and pinches herself.

Nope.

Definitely not a dream.


End file.
